


amor et melle et felle est fecundissimus

by florencedrunk



Series: The March 2017 Stucky Challenge [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, M/M, Post-Break Up, accidental smut, on both their part and mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 12:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florencedrunk/pseuds/florencedrunk
Summary: "I need a favor," he starts. He knows Steve likes facts, so he's giving them to him. "And you still own me one, so...""I thought you said we were done," Steve says. He's not irritated. Actually, if he didn't know better, Bucky would say he's amused."We are. This is business.""What do you need?""Blood."121. bloodlust





	

From his pedestal, Saint Bartholomew looks over the square, knife in one hand, Bible in the other, and his skin slung over his shoulder as to protect him from the cold.

Bucky casts one last look at the horrible statue before slipping into the church and down the marble stairs that lead to the crypt. There, using the little magic he knows, he undoes the blue rune keeping the wooden door sealed and pushes into the next room.

The _nest_ looks like a carbon, almost, with a barrel vault ceiling and torches here and there illuminating the dark stone. There are niches all along its length, each containing a coffin. They are all still closed — Bucky's early, it seems.

"Barnes," someone says from behind him. "Long time no see."

He turns around, a sly smile appearing on his face when he sees who it is.

"Yeah, man. How's your wife?"

"Still dead."

"Still not sorry about that," he says, shrugging. "Where's your boss?"

"Not here."

"C'mon, pal, I've been a hunter for more than you've been a vampire. Where. Is. He?"

"Why, you missin' him?" he says, giving him a smile.

"Do you guys have some kind of afterlife?" he asks. "'Cause if you do you might be real close to seeing your wife again."

The vampire hisses, showing his sharp teeth, and the sound echoes throughout the room. Except it doesn't: the others have woken up, and they all seem very interested in what Bucky just said. Well, it's not like he's one to back from a fight — he only needs to find a way to get his stake out of his jacket before he gets killed.

"Enough," a voice thunders, and the crowd parts to reveal Steve. His usually blue eyes burning bright red, and he's wearing a very nice black suit, no tie. Bucky recognizes the shirt — so fucking sentimental for a vampire. " _James_ , I'm surprised."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Bucky says, looking around. "Can we go somewhere? To talk?"

One of the vampires sniggers, and Bucky makes a mental note to come back for her to kill her slowly and painfully.

Before he can verbalise that thought, Steve takes him by the arm and lead him to the end of the room, where Bucky knows his office is.

"You've redecorated," he says, sinking in one of the velvet armchairs. "I don't like it."

"I got tired of the seventeenth century style," Steve explains, moving behind his desk.

"So you've uploaded to Victorian, well done," he says. "You'll slowly get there, big guy, don't worry."

Steve laughs.

"What?" Bucky asks.

"Nothing," he says, shrugging as he sinks into his chair. "You wanted to talk. Talk."

"I need a favor," he starts. He knows Steve likes facts, so he's giving them to him. "And you still own me one, so..."

"I thought you said we were done," Steve says. He's not irritated. Actually, if he didn't know better, Bucky would say he's amused.

"We are. This is business."

A sigh. "What do you need?"

"Blood."

"Blood?"

"Vampire blood."

"And you came to me because?"

"Because it has to be willingly given, and I'm not on good terms with a lot of vampires."

"And you are on good terms with me?"

"C'mon Stevie—"

"You don't get to call me that."

"Why not?"

"Because you left."

"And? It's not my fault you wanted to do the whole Romeo and Juliet thing. That's your problem." Bucky says. "As I said, this is business."

"Why would you even need vampire blood?"

"I don't know, witches are fucking weird."

"You were cursed?" Steve asks, failing to hide a smile.

"You don't need to sound so cheerful."

"Sorry," he says, smiling even wider. "So, you pissed off a witch."

"I did not piss off a witch," Bucky protests. "It was more like... a coven."

"Wait, the Warrens?"

"You heard."

"Everybody heard. Their house was on fire."

"It was an accident."

Steve laughs. "You want my blood?"

"Yes."

"Come and take it, then," he says, getting up. For a second Bucky thinks he's going to have to fight for it. Then, Steve takes his jacket off, rolls up the sleeves of his shirt — Bucky's shirt, actually. He vividly remembers leaving it on the floor of this very room the last time he was here — and takes a letter opener from his desk to cut his wrist. "You better hurry. You know how quickly I heal."

Bucky moves without thinking, and leans over the desk to drink the blood. The moment his lips touch Steve's skin his mind falls back a few years, and he sees himself lying on a bed in this very room, enjoying all the ways Steve made him feel good. He remembers biting a pillow as Steve's hands ran down the length of his back. He remembers the pain before the pleasure and the small kisses behind his ears.

Of all the lies told about vampires (garlic and holy water, reflections and crucifixes) the fact that they have cold skin is the biggest of them all. Steve's skin is not cold. It's as soft and warm as that of any human, only softer and warmer, because it's Steve's.

Bucky feels the warm red running down his throat and the curse lifting from his body. Then, he just keeps going. He hasn't had Steve inside of him for so long and it's hard to stop.

Steve whispers his name— his actual name. "Buck," he says. Not to stop him, not to warn him. Just for the sake of saying it.

At last, Bucky let's go. As he pulls away, he goes to use the back of his hand to clean himself up, but Steve stops him. For a second, they look at each other, and then they're kissing.

It's furious and impatient and Steve's fangs are in the way. Steve's hands travel down under Bucky's thighs and Bucky finds himself being lifted on the desk. He reacts quickly, undoing Steve's pants and sliding one hand inside. Steve lets out a surprised laugh and the kiss is finally broken.

"You know," Steve whispers into his ear between a moan and the other. "If I killed you right now I could have you forever."

"Then do it," Bucky says. "I dare you."

Steve pushes his head in the crook of Bucky's neck and starts kissing him there. When he comes across the jugular, he lets his teeth scrape the skin, making Bucky shiver. Suddenly, Steve's whole body tenses, and he makes that sound he always makes when he comes. After a second, he pulls away, trying to compose himself. Bucky looks at his work and smiles — there are cum stains all over the shirt Steve's wearing.

"You got what you wanted?" he asks Bucky.

"Yes."

"Me too."

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have questions or just want to say hi you can find me on [tumblr](http://florencedrunk.tumblr.com).


End file.
